P.E.K.K.A
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Is P.E.K.K.A a knight? A samurai? A robot? No one knows! P.E.K.K.A's armor absorbs even the mightiest of blows, but it doesn't handle electricity too well." ---- ---- *'Summary' **P.E.K.K.A is the last troop to be unlocked in the standard Barracks. It has the strongest armor of any of the Elixir-based troops, and the highest damage of any normal unit in the game. However, it is also the most expensive Elixir troop of all, and has the longest training time. **It has purple crystal spikes growing out of the side of its head, and carries a sword (multiple swords at higher levels). **P.E.K.K.A receives double damage from Hidden Teslas due to the conductivity of its armor; however, Lightning Spells do not do double damage to P.E.K.K.A. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Because this unit has the highest attack of all normal units in the game along with very high health, it is advisable to deploy them in pairs on each corner of the opponent's village or near a bunch of enemy defensive buildings. Most buildings won't survive two attacks of this very powerful unit (600-1000 damage per hit depending on level), meaning two P.E.K.K.As should destroy most buildings in a single hit from both units. By deploying in pairs, Mortars won't be as effective either, as they can only damage one pair at a time as opposed to an entire group of P.E.K.K.As deployed together. Nevertheless, if the opponent's village has maximum level Walls, it may be best to deploy larger groups of P.E.K.K.As. This way, they will be able to break through the walls with one hit. Beware of Hidden Teslas though, as Hidden Teslas do twice as much damage to P.E.K.K.As as they do to other Troops. **Never train a complete P.E.K.K.A army as they will be helpless against flying Clan Castle troops. *'Defensive Strategy' **Hidden Teslas deal enough damage to kill P.E.K.K.A quickly. However, several P.E.K.K.As together are still quite dangerous, so make sure you have a secondary defense. Have a plan to remove some of them the old-fashioned way, and then have a Hidden Tesla kill the rest. **P.E.K.K.A is not affected by Spring Traps, due to taking up more than 15 housing space. However, she will still trigger them, and the defender will still have to re-arm them. **Because P.E.K.K.A has a slow attack speed, she is not effective against massed infantry. Large numbers (at least 15) of Barbarians and/or Archers can easily take her out. Alternatively, one can use a Witch; her skeletons will distract P.E.K.K.A indefinitely because she will summon more skeletons before P.E.K.K.A finishes off the remaining ones. **Skeleton Traps set to Ground Mode can distract P.E.K.K.A for several seconds. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **P.E.K.K.A undergoes significant visual changes at levels 3, 4 and 5. ***P.E.K.K.A's sword changes color based on her level. ***At level 2, its sword gains an Elixir-colored glow. ***At level 3, P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from dark blue to black, the spikes turn blood red, and its grows in size. ***At level 4, P.E.K.K.A obtains another sword and its spikes turn more pink. ***At level 5, P.E.K.K.A's armor color changes from black to dark navy and its swords turn gold. However, the spikes and the sword hilts still stay the same. The swords now appear to have a pink "aura". Its eyes have a faint pink glow. *** six are unknown ---- *'Trivia' **The letters in P.E.K.K.A don't officially stand for anything in particular. Supercell held a Facebook contest on 22 August 2012 to see who could come up with the best written-out name for P.E.K.K.A as judged by the number of likes the comment received. The name "Perfect Enraged Knight Killer of Assassins" was the winner. **The level 10 Barracks, which is the level required to unlock P.E.K.K.A, has a P.E.K.K.A head on its roof. **Level 5 P.E.K.K.As combined with a level 5 Rage Spell do amazing damage, up to 2,565 damage per attack. ** **P.E.K.K.A is the only troop that can't fill four max-level Army Camps by themselves (if Healers aren't counted as they're not expected to be filling the Army Camps). **The image used for P.E.K.K.A on the Barracks info screen changed during the 17 June 2013 update (the same update that added the level 4 P.E.K.K.A). Its new look is much more intimidating, and she now stands ready to strike with her sword. This new look is often debated among fellow players to which one looks the 'best', along with the Dragon. **A new image was added for the Barracks info screen during the December 2013 update. P.E.K.K.A's new look now shows her pointing its sword, making the sword stick out of the info screen. **Although level 4+ P.E.K.K.A carries two swords, it hits/attacks with only one of them. **When P.E.K.K.A hits a building, you can hear a faint, evil sounding laughter. **P.E.K.K.A requires the most Elixir to upgrade her to maximum level (a total of 24,000,000 for all levels). **P.E.K.K.A is one of only two troops to have different appearances at every level (the other one being the Dragon). **Level 5 P.E.K.K.A has exactly the same health as the level 1 Golem, and more health and damage per second than the level 40 Barbarian King. **If P.E.K.K.A is level 3 or higher, she has a bigger skeleton image than usual at death, due to the fact that P.E.K.K.A is larger at those levels. **P.E.K.K.A appears to float along the ground instead of "walking". **When P.E.K.K.A is deployed, it can be heard saying: "Destroy!" in a "robotic" voice. **In clash movies and clashcons, She runs very fast when warring, but in reality, she walks instead of running, lol! For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Troops Category:Tier 3 Category:Ground Troops